This is How I Love You
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: (MyungJong Fanfic NC) Myungsoo adalah temanku. Mungkin tepatnya sahabat. Ia hanya setahun lebih tua dariku, tapi kami selalu di kelas yang sama. Karena dulu saat kecil, ketika Myungsoo baru akan masuk taman kanak-kanak, aku merengek pada Umma agar aku ikut Myungsoo bermain di sana.


Fanfic

Rated T+ (Friendship, Love Love Love! MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon~)

 **(Warn: KissScene, NC.)**

This is How I Love You

.

Myungsoo adalah temanku. Mungkin tepatnya sahabat. Ia hanya setahun lebih tua dariku, tapi kami selalu di kelas yang sama. Karena dulu saat kecil, ketika Myungsoo baru akan masuk taman kanak-kanak, aku merengek pada Umma agar aku ikut Myungsoo bermain di sana. Umma mengijinkan, dan mengantarku tiap hari. Awalnya memang hanya bermain. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi mengikuti kelas dan akhirnya aku resmi belajar di TK yang sama dengan Myungsoo.

Kemudian semuanya berlanjut hingga Sekolah Dasar. Jujur saja, bisa masuk kelas yang sama padahal umurku lebih muda darinya, agak membuatku pamer dengannya. Pasalnya aku juga bisa dibilang lebih pintar. Sementara Myungsoo benar-benar bocah yang nakal.

Semasa SMP, aku selalu menjadi juara kelas. Aku benar-benar senang. Setahun lebih muda dari murid yang lain, dan aku berprestasi. Sementara Myungsoo menjadi semakin tengil saja.

Tetapi, di SMU adalah yang tersulit. Menjadi yang terbaik di kelas tak lagi menjadi alasan seseorang memiliki banyak teman. Aku justru dijauhi. Padahal aku sangat suka berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru. Namun mungkin teman-temanku salah paham dan mengira aku cari perhatian. Gara-gara itu, di SMU nilaiku turun drastis. Aku adalah tipe orang yang akan memikirkan omongan orang lain tentangku. Aku kadang menangis karena rumor tak baik yang mereka sebarkan. Aku terlalu sibuk merubah image dan mencoba menjadi seperti yang mereka mau hanya agar aku bisa diterima, namun karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi hal itulah, justru membuat nilai-nilai sekolahku hancur.

Menjadi yang termuda, artinya menjadi objek yang di-bully.

Namun beruntung aku memiliki Myungsoo. Dia tetap nakal di masa-masa itu, tapi aku tahu ia orang yang baik. Nakal hanyalah sikapnya. Ia memiliki wajah kalem yang disembunyikan. Dan ia memiliki senyuman yang teduh untukku. Membuatku merasa baik-baik saja selama ada dirinya.

Myungsoo selalu membantuku tiap ada masalah. Aku tak akan segan-segan mengadukan anak yang menggangguku padanya. Ia akan dengan sigap meladeni anak itu dan semuanya selalu berakhir dengan mereka tunduk pada Myungsoo dan tak lagi menggangguku.

Dan sejak saat itu hubungan kami semakin baik saja.

Kami semakin sering mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain seperti dulu. Ia sering sekali datang dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game di kamarku.

Kadang kami bertengkar dan adu mulut hingga kamarku dipenuhi kegaduhan yang benar-benar mengganggu. Membuatku tertawa jika mengingatnya.

Myungsoo sangat suka mengusik barang-barangku yang sudah rapi di tempatnya. Komik-komikku tak pernah kembali ke tempat semula jika sudah mampir di tangannya. Ia suka memakai bajuku dan mencoret-coret hasil gambarku.

Tetapi jika mengingat semua kebaikannya padaku di sekolah, dalam hati sebenarnya aku tak keberatan meski ia membongkar seisi kamarku.

Dia membuat masa-masa SMU-ku hanya dipenuhi kenangan itu. Membuat aku terbiasa tak memiliki teman. Membuatku tak peduli meski harus berpisah dengan yang lain di acara kelulusan. Membuatku hanya berpaut pada dirinya seorang.

Kami benar-benar menjadi teman masa kecil yang lengket.

…

Dulu, di akhir masa-masa Ujian Kelulusan di SMU, aku berusaha keras mengembalikan nilai-nilaiku. Dan aku berhasil. Kembali mendapat nilai tertinggi dan membuktikan pada yang lain bahwa perlakuan mereka tak lagi mempengaruhiku.

Myungsoo selalu kuajak belajar bersama, meski terkesan pemalas, sebenarnya dia itu penurut juga. Sama sekali tidak sulit mengajarinya. Ia sebetulnya pintar, hanya nakal dan agak pemalas saja.

Dan sekarang kami sudah kuliah. Di universitas yang sama. Karena nilai kami sama-sama tinggi, kami bisa sama-sama diterima di sini.

Kuliah lebih banyak kami habiskan dengan bermain-main.

Sejak SMU aku sudah terbiasa menceritakan masalahku dengan Myungsoo. Jika dulu aku hanya mengadukan orang-orang yang mem-bully ku, sekarang aku lebih terbiasa menceritakan hal-hal yang lebih pribadi. Myungsoo adalah pendengar yang baik.

Kadang aku bercerita sementara ia membolak-balik halaman majalah, meski kelihatannya cuek, tapi setelah aku selesai bercerita, ia akan menoleh padaku dan merespon semua yang telah kuucapkan.

Terkadang juga kami mencoba hal-hal baru bersama. Myungsoo pernah sekali mengajakku minum, tetapi kami sama-sama berakhir dengan muntah-muntah dan menertawakan diri masing-masing.

Meski ajakannya untuk mempermainkan seorang cewek sombong di kampus kami pernah aku tolak, tetapi Myungsoo tidak kehabisan akal. Ia benar-benar memiliki banyak ide-ide konyol dalam kepalanya.

Dulu kami pernah pergi ke taman dan pura-pura bertengkar di sana. Akting kami benar-benar patut dipuji waktu itu. Perhatian semua orang sepenuhnya tertuju pada kami, terutama saat Myungsoo berteriak akan menceraikanku dan akan mengambil hak asuh anak kami. Aku hampir tertawa saat itu, tapi segera menutupi mulutku dan pura-pura menangis terisak. Kemudian, saat Myungsoo pergi dan aku mengejarnya, kami sama-sama berhenti di belakang toilet umum untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak pada ekspresi orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikan kami.

Perutku benar-benar sakit karena tertawa waktu itu, Myungsoo bahkan tertawa sampai terduduk dengan wajah memerah sebelum akhirnya harus segera memakai toilet umum saking kerasnya ia tertawa.

Kami juga sering iseng membeli sekaleng soda, kemudian duduk di antara seseorang yang sedang sendirian, lalu bercakap-cakap seolah tak ada orang di tengah-tengah kami. Kami saling melontarkan ejekan dan terkadang tangan Myungsoo terulur melewati wajah orang itu untuk memukul bahuku, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi jika orang itu mulai kesal dan berniat pergi, kami akan menghentikannya, kemudian memberinya sekaleng soda yang sudah kami siapkan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Aku benar-benar menikmati menjadi bocah nakal sebagaimana Myungsoo.

Tapi ada juga saat di mana aku memikirkan nilai kuliahku dan nilai kuliah Myungsoo. Dan jika sudah begitu, aku akan mengajaknya belajar bersama dan ia selalu menurutiku.

…

Hari ini, aku memiliki hari yang agak berbeda. Belakangan aku dan Myungsoo sudah jarang mengusili orang atau pun bermain drama di taman lagi. Entah karena stok keusilan dan skenario di kepala Myungsoo sudah menipis atau entah karena kami akan menghadapi hari-hari semester. Yang jelas belakang ini agak membosankan.

Tapi justru dari sinilah aku akan bercerita sesuatu…

.

"Lee Jongie…" Panggil Myungsoo. Aku sudah paham betul, jika dia sudah memanggilku begitu, itu artinya dia menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Terakhir kali panggilan itu ia ucapkan, komik Naruto yang kubeli langsung menjadi miliknya. Itu adalah Manga favorit Myungsoo, edisi yang iseng kubeli karena itu edisi dengan rating teratas, dan Myungsoo kehabisan uang jajan sebelum membelinya, makanya ia merengek memintanya dariku.

"Lee Jongie…" Aku mengulang nada suaranya dengan sedikit mencibir.

"Hey, aku bosan… boleh aku main game di laptopmu?" Myungsoo berguling-guling membuat sprei-ku berantakan.

"Yaa! Berhenti berguling… lihat spreiku! Lagipula laptopku sedang diperbaiki."

Myungsoo berhenti. "Lama sekali laptopmu diperbaiki. Kau pasti kebanyakan nonton film porno sampai-sampi laptopmu kelelahan…"

"Yaaa!" Aku memukulkan majalah di tanganku ke punggungnya berkali-kali. "Menjijikkan! Yang sering nonton kan kau!"

"Aigooo…. Apanya yang menjijikkan?" Myungsoo menjauh dan menghindari pukulanku.

"Eh, Jongie? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di luar saja? Berpura-puralah jadi istriku, pakai wig, dan kita berkeliling berpura-pura mencari anak kita yang bernama Kim Myung Jong."

Aku langsung tertawa. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pakai wig? Jadilah istri yang menangis mencari anakku."

"Haishh… Kenapa kau mau menjadikan pria tampan ini istrimu? Lihat pinggang rampingmu! Pakailah dress dan ambil obat tetes mata."

Myungsoo tertawa setelah mengatakannya. Ia mungkin benar-benar membayangkanku memakai dress dan rambut palsu. Jadi aku langsung menyerang kepalanya dengan bantal.

Bayangan itu sama sekali tidak lucu di kepalaku, tapi justru berhasil membuat Myungsoo terus tertawa terpingkal.

"Kim Myungsoo!" Jeritku.

"Panggil Hyung dong…" Katanya santai.

"Yaa! Kim Myungsoo! Kau lupa kau mau menginap di sini? Ini rumahku! Berhenti tertawa dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak atau aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

"Eh?! Jangan begitu Lee Jongie…" Dengan sisa-sisa tawa di wajahnya, Myungsoo mendekatiku. "Umma benar-benar marah padaku pagi ini. Aku tak mau pulang… Kau kan temanku. Kenapa kau tak bisa diajak bercanda sekarang?"

"Makanya kau akur-lah dengan Moonsoo. Jika dia memiliki masalah di dunia Ulzzang-nya jangan justru mengejek dia. Pantas saja Nyonya Kim marah."

"Niatku kan bercanda." Myungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan mengakhiri percakapan. Ia benar-benar bocah nakal yang berubah menjadi sangat sensitif jika berurusan dengan keluarganya. Aku tahu Myungsoo menyayangi semua anggota keluarganya, tak peduli senakal apapun dia di masa sekolah, ia adalah anak penurut dan sering memberi kabar pada orangtuanya. Dan mungkin karena itulah ia dibiarkan _'sedikit bebas'_.

…

Pukul setengah sembilan.

Aku dan Myungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton TV sehabis pulang dari supermarket terdekat untuk membeli camilan.

Myungsoo terus saja menggonta-ganti channel dengan remote, sementara raut wajahnya luar biasa bosan.

Aku asyik saja dengan ponselku sambil menghisap Lemon Candy yang menempel di tengah lidahku. Myungsoo tadi meminjam ponselku saat menungguku di depan supermarket. Dan sekarang galeriku dipenuhi foto narsisnya. Gayanya aneh-aneh. Mulai dari tersenyum biasa hingga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tergelak sebentar.

"Hey Myungsoo..?" Panggilku singkat.

"Hyung.." Ralatnya dengan bosan.

"Lihat fotomu yang ini!" Aku mengarahkan layar ponselku padanya.

"Lihat saja sendiri. Aku tetap tampan kok." Jawabnya asal tanpa menoleh. Ia benar-benar bosan rupanya.

"Aku heran, dengan wajahmu yang seperti ini, aku tak pernah melihatmu berkencan dengan seorang gadis."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau…"

Aku diam. Mencerna ucapannya, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Gara-gara kau tidak mau kuajak mencari Kim Myung Jong, sekarang hariku menjadi sangat membosankan..!"

"Yaa! Kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku ternyata!"

"Sekarang hampir jam sembilan dan aku masih saja bosan seperti tadi siang. Jika begini terus bunuh saja aku di rawa-rawa…" Ucap Myungsoo penuh drama.

"Haishh.. apa kau pikir hidup ini hanya untuk mencari kesenangan dan membuat keributan? Kau juga butuh berdiam diri. Lupakan masalahmu dan makanlah Lemon Candy." Ucapku bangga.

Myungsoo menoleh.

"Beri aku satu!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah, lalu berkata: "Ini yang terakhir."

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan Lemon Candy sementara Lemon Candy-nya sudah habis.."

Aku tersenyum menang.

Myungsoo kembali ke layar TV dan kembali mengganti channel.

Untuk sebentar, suasana mulai sepi. Kami mulai sibuk masing-masing dan hanya suara dari TV yang memenuhi ruangan. Aku sendiri membalas pesan dari adikku dan memintanya menyampaikan salamku pada Umma di sana. Keluargaku pindah tiga bulan lalu, sementara aku tetap tinggal karena masih harus tetap kuliah.

"Sungjongie…?" Panggil Myungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Aku menoleh. Dan mendapati mata Myungsoo sudah memperhatikanku. Ia tampak sedang berpikir sebelum melanjutkan niatnya bicara. Dan itu cukup lama.

Nafas Myungsoo terdengar samar, lalu mengucapkan: "Kau mau menciumku?"

"Eh?!"

Myungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku sama sekali tak pernah berciuman. Sungguh. Kau juga 'kan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu berpacaran atau semacamnya."

Aku marasa Myungsoo mencuri kata-kataku. Sebenarnya hal gila apa yang sekarang ada dalam kepalanya? "Apa kau berniat menghilangkan bosan dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh begini?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Yaahh, aku memang bosan sih seharian ini, tapi ini beda urusan. Aku serius. Kau tak mau mencobanya?"

"Aku lebih suka mencium Lemon Candy." Aku menimpali dengan bercanda.

"Lee Jongie… aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius bertanya, apa kau mau mencoba berciuman denganku?"

Sekarang aku merasa ini benar-benar konyol. Situasi ini. Pertanyaan ini. Semuanya.

Aku diam beberapa saat.

Tetapi justru semua semakin terasa tak beres saat kusadari ternyata aku sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Myungsoo ini. Aku berpikir. Dan mengabaikan ponselku. Mengabaikan secuil Lemon Candy yang tersisa dalam mulutku.

Melihatku diam saja, Myungsoo justru menaruh remote dan duduk mendekat. Jantungku entah bagaimana berdegup keras.

"Kenapa kau menanggapinya serius begini?" Kata Myungsoo pelan di depan wajahku. "Aku bilang hanya mencoba. Apa kau ingin aku sungguh-sungguh menciummu, hm?"

Pipiku menghangat merasakan terpaan nafasnya. Kenapa aku bisa malu begini?! Aku bahkan tak berani menatap Myungsoo.

Aku hampir berpaling dan menghindar, sebelum Myungsoo lebih dulu bergerak cepat dan menyentuh rahangku.

Dia orang yang sudah sering berkelahi bahkan sejak masih TK, aku tahu aku tak bisa melawannya.

Myungsoo menyelidiki mataku, mencari tahu apa aku bersedia atu tidak. Aku hampir-hampir menahan nafas, dan sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, justru dengan begini Myungsoo merasa menang. Ia mengusap bibirku dengan ibu jarinya. Darahku menjadi seperti air terjun. Pikiranku seketika kosong. Dan aku diam saja saat Myungsoo menempelkan bibirnya padaku.

Bibir tipisnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku dengan lembut. Kemudian kurasakan bibir bawahnya bergerak mencari posisi di tengah-tengah belahan bibirku. Saat ini juga tubuhku melemas. Mulutku terbuka tanpa kusadari. Dan itu membuat Myungsoo mendapat kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya padaku.

Aku benar-benar merasa ini gila. Kami sama-sama laki-laki. Dia temanku. Teman kecilku. Dan sekarang kami sedang berciuman! Dan ini di rumahku!

Tetapi aku sepenuhnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Saat kudengar nafas Myungsoo mulai berat dan pendek-pendek. Aku tahu kami tak lagi bisa berhenti. Myungsoo memelukku. Menyingkap kaus-ku dan menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitku.

Leherku dipenuhi keringat dan degup jantung ini menyebalkan.

"Kau cantik sekali Sungjongie…" Desah Myungsoo di depan bibirku. Dan kata-kata serta nada itu membuatku terbuai padanya.

Myungsoo dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh kurusku dan membawaku ke kamarku sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun menyadari terpaan lembut sinar matahari di telingaku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku berada dalam pelukan Myungsoo. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri saat menyadari kami sama-sama telanjang. Pinggulku terasa sakit, dan kakiku masih kebas.

Kami benar-benar melakukannya semalam.

Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi. Aku benar-benar tak membayangkan aku telah melakukan hal ini dengan temanku sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan tadi malam?!

Aku ingat saat Myungsoo bilang aku cantik. Kenapa ia menganggapku begitu? Apa selama ini ia memang begitu? Apa selama ini ia memang mengagumiku?

Aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah setelah kejadian ini hubunganku dengannya masih akan sama. Sebagai teman, atau menjadi hubungan yang lain?

Kuhela nafasku. Kenapa Myungsoo memperlakukanku begini? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa menolaknya?

Sejenak aku ingat perkataannya semalam. Perkataan yang membuat jantungku menabuh dadaku dengan cepat. Semalam, setelah kami selesai dan saling terengah. Aku ingat, dengan gugup Myungsoo mengatakan: "Sungjongie… Aku mencintaimu."

End.

.

.

.

Hallo, BlackLemons? Bagaimana pendapat kalian ^^ ?

Aku ini Fujoshi lhoo.. tahu Fujoshi? Itu istilah dalam bahasa Jepang. Kurang lebih maksudnya sama dengan Shipper. Tapi Fujoshi itu biasanya yang suka Yaoi versi Anime (kartun Jepang) atau Manga (komik Jepang).

Dalam dunia Fujoshi. Pasangan yang kami ship tidak melulu SEME-nya Badass dan UKE-nya bertingkah kayak cewek. (Contohnya anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi). Kadang Seme bisa lebih muda dan polos.

Dan satu lagi, UKE-nya gak melulu kayak cewek. Maksudnya, UKE-nya gak melulu punya karakter **cengeng, lembut, unyu-unyu ataupun suka ngambek kaya cewek**.

YAOI versi fujoshi adalah mereka (cowok sama cowok) yang beneran asli sifatnya kayak cowok, dan uke-nya sama sekali engga melambai(?)

Saya mencoba membuat konsep itu dalam cerita ini.

Jongie dan Myung murni temenan ala cowok. Hehehe… **Review ^^ ?**


End file.
